


An Unexpected Turn

by The_Dwelf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barebacking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cultural Differences, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dwelf/pseuds/The_Dwelf
Summary: To bed an Elf is to wed an Elf.Legolas knows that the same rule does not apply to Dwarves, and has long accepted the idea that his husband was no virgin when they met. When one of Gimli's former partners happens to deliver a (not ill-meant) joke on the subject, Legolas decides that he wants know something more about Gimli's past, to avoid being caught off-guard again, if anything.In the attempt to let his lover understand what exactly he would like to know, he starts a little role-play that soon takes an unexpected turn…Or: I wanted to write a little smutty drabble and it turned into a 11-pages-long kinky story filled with fluff and smut.---“Among the number!”Gimli said, pretending outrage.“You speak as if I let hundreds in my bed before I let you in my hearth, Azyung.”Legolas closed his eyes and smiled blissfully as the Dwarf started combing through the now loose strands of golden hair.“I know not. You avoid any mention of the subject, and I can’t find it in my heart to insist, but I believe that we should make things a little clearer.”---Are you getting hardagainst my very facewhile thinking ofmewithanother?
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	An Unexpected Turn

“Are you still upset?”

There was no accusation in that question, nor any will to fight at all. It was the earnest wish to know whether he fared well, and Legolas was aware of such.

He smiled at Gimli. The Dwarf was sitting on the bed, wearing nothing else than his night vest and his braids. His elegant, formal tunic was lying on the chair, just over Legolas’ silver garments. Their circlets shone on the dressing table as a bothersome cloud finally decided to move and allowed the gentle light from crescent moon to sparkle on lakes and enter open windows.

“I was never upset to begin with, trust my words, _Meleth_. Uncomfortable, that I admit.”

Legolas walked over to his husband, and Gimli couldn’t help but marvel yet another time at the Elven lightness of his every movement. No creaking sound from the bedframe, no lowering of the mattress at the added weight. And yet such a creature could have the strength and steadiness of a great warrior. Oh, he could marvel at his husband’s impossible physique for days; but that was not the time, despite the place being rather fitting.

“I noticed. Would you tell me what happened, exactly?”

“Do I have to?”

Pale, slender fingers made their way through the scarlet beard. Legolas started unbraid it, careful not to pull, removing all the lower beads first.

“I give you no orders, _Amralime_. If you wish to keep it for yourself, then so be it. I should like to know, however, what is it that one of the guests from Erebor said to my husband, in my home, to make him silent for the rest of the night.”

“You noticed?”

“You were enjoying the feast until you talked to Mani. Did he give you insult?”

The swift fingers moved closer to Gimli’s chin, and a broad, Dwarven hand caught five of them in a gentle grip, raised them to the lips. A soft kiss on the fingertips was enough for Legolas to capitulate.

“Not on purpose. He… whished to compare our own experiences.”

“Experiences?”

“With you.”

Gimli stiffened, understanding slowly flowing in him. He flushed, partly from a slight embarrassment, partly for the growing anger that was rising from his very guts.

Legolas’ hands were on his cheeks an instant later.

“No, Gimli, I beg of you. No need to spoil such a nice night of mirth and feasting on account of something so unimportant.”

“Unimportant!”

“_Meleth_. You never lied about being experienced in the matters of the bed. You told me when I explained the ways of Elven marriage, and I didn’t expect anything different. I know that mortals tend to take the matter rather… lightly, compared with my kin.”

Gimli shook his head, unconvinced.

“And yet always you have been uneasy about that.”

“Merely because I find it hard to conceive the idea myself. Elves are _F__ëa_ and _Hröa, _always. Not even in such things we can separate our spirit from our body. But I hold no grudge on you for having it differently, nor on Mani for his jesting.”

Gimli’s beard was now loose and combed. A gesture of the Dwarf’s hand told Legolas to turn, to which the Elf complied. He lied his head on Gimli’s crossed legs, hair on the side, to let the favour be returned. Broad fingers started working on the golden braids with unsuspected swiftness. Gimli was a fine crafter, which many tended to forget. Legolas, for one, was often reminded of the skills of his hands.

“I see. I often fail to fully understand your feelings on the subject.”

“Thus, your tendency to avoid it completely. I am no child, _Meleth_, fret not. No small comment made after one too much mug of mead will affect me. I was merely taken aback. I didn’t even know that Mani was among the number.”

“Among the number!”

Gimli said, pretending outrage.

“You speak as if I let hundreds in my bed before I let you in my hearth, _Azyung_.”

Legolas closed his eyes and smiled blissfully as the Dwarf started combing through the now loose strands of golden hair.

“Not hundreds. Dozens, perhaps? I know not. You avoid any mention of the subject, and I can’t find it in my heart to insist, but I believe that we should make things a little clearer.”

He felt Gimli shift a little, and he raised his head a bit to allow him to find a more comfortable position. Then he lay back on his lover’s legs. He looked up, and as Gimli tilted his own head forward to look at him, the unbraided beard tickled the fair, little Elven nose. Legolas chuckled and turned his head to the side, his eyes closing again, Dwarven fingers back in his hair.

“Not dozens, no. I did have some… bed companions, I could say? You know that. We Dwarves are not unwilling to take joy in bed with many, only for the sake of fun, ere we get married. It has nothing to do with our hearts, and when we meet our One Love, we are loyal, and steady as the mountain.”

“This I know, yes. And I do not doubt. But what else?”

Gimli took a deep sigh. He placed a hand on the side of Legolas’ head, stroking gently.

“What is it that you would like to know? I know not what to say, nor how to say it, without offending you or, even worse, hurting you.”

Legolas smiled and reached up a hand to place it on the back of Gimli’s, still engaged in caressing his neck and the back of his ear.

“I shall take no offense.”

“I could still upset you. I have no wish to keep from you anything you desire to know. My only fear is to hurt you.”

Legolas’ fingertips wandered along Gimli’s arm, casually playing with the ticklish fur.

“Let us switch places for a moment, then. Let us pretend that I am in your stead, and you in mine.”

“What good would it do?”

“I would show you how to speak of the subject without, as you say, hurting me. What do you think?”

Gimli chuckled softly, earning a playfully affronted look by the Elf.

“I think that, silly as it sounds, it might be useful. So, how would you tell me about your… previous companions?”

Legolas opened his eyes and considered for a moment.

“I would tell you that I had, let’s say, three.”

“Three? In three thousand years?”

“Few, but good.”

“I see.”

“I shall recount of the things I experienced that I consider, somehow, important. For instance… my very first approach to intimacy.”

“Mhm.”

Gimli listened attentively. He had never reflected on what Legolas might have wished to know, but first times were probably a good guess, now that he thought of it.

“I was fifteen hundred at the time. I was curious, wished to learn, to know.”

That was true, perhaps, the Dwarf thought. Legolas was a virgin when they met, of course, it was his nature- but questions and curiosity he probably had. He took a mental note to ask him later.

“I was in Dale and I met a fine, young man. He showed interest in me, he was kind and charming. We had dinner together, a lot of small talk, some ale. I decided that I liked him, and when he touched my arm, when he placed his hand over my knee, I didn’t stop him. I wanted to know, and he rented a room at the tavern for the night. I flushed as I followed him upstairs, knowing what was going to happen, aware that everyone knew. I felt their judgement, their eyes on us. But that fellow was kind and handsome and clever. I trusted him.”

Legolas sure wanted him to go into _detail_. He could almost see the scene in front of his own eyes. Was he expected to be just as accurate?

“He locked the door, led me to the bed. He had guessed that I had no experience, thus we did not go very far that night. It was the first time someone used his mouth on me, and I on his.”

“I understand.”

Said Gimli, a little flushed.

“What else?”

He asked, expecting Legolas to move on to another made-up experience. Which the Elf did not.

“He took off his clothes first. Tunic and shoes. He asked me to help him with his trousers, and when I did, I found that he was already… upright. I took a little pride in that, that the sole idea of what he was going to do with would excite him so.”

“Fair as you are, it is no surprise.”

“Naked as can be, he stood in front of me and slowly took off my clothes as well. He took off my tunic and threw it on the floor. He leaned towards me, his lips closed on my nipple, and I squirmed, unprepared. He smiled and blew on the wet spot of sensitive skin, getting my very first moan of pleasure out of me.”

Gimli was breathing more heavily now, but Legolas did not seem to notice, absorbed as he was in telling his tale.

“He knelt right in front of me and unlaced my leggings without using his hands at all. He only needed his teeth, see, his hands were busy roaming my back. He then lowered my garments, but he didn’t remove my boots, so that it was as if my legs were tied together somewhere between the knees and the ankles. He pushed me on the bed. His hands slipped right under me, grabbed my rear, and I yelped helplessly, only to bite my lower lip a moment later, when he stuck out his tongue and lapped- Gimli.”

Silence. Only the heavy breathing from before.

“Gimli.”

Repeated Legolas.

“Yes, dear.”

Answered his husband in a hoarse voice.

“Are you getting hard _against my very face_ while thinking of _me_ with _another_?”

“No!”

“Meleth…”

“It’s not about you being with another per se. The way you speak, the fantasy, I get images in my head. Forgive me, _Amralime_, I had no idea it would have this effect.”

Legolas sat up and turned to face Gimli again. His husband was flushed, his pupils wide as they could be, the bulge evident under his vest.

That was not exactly the direction Legolas had intended his little play to go. Yet, to see Gimli in that state was quite a sight. They had tried some… roleplaying, over the years. Despite Legolas being a little sceptical at first, he had quickly found that not only he had nothing against it, he actually enjoyed it a lot.

Ah, if the stern, cold, rigid King Thranduil knew what had happened down in his dungeons…

Legolas smiled, as softly as ever, and raised his hand to place it on Gimli’s chest.

“There is nothing to forgive. Indeed, shall I continue?”

The Dwarf looked taken aback, but his pupils went even wider, and the tip of his tongue quickly darted between his dry lips.

“I should think that is a yes.”

Said the Elf, his smile quickly turning into a smirk.

“Legolas, Legolas, it’s too sensitive a subject for you. I don’t want to discomfort you turning something so delicate into a game.”

“I will stop if I find it not of my liking. Let us make an attempt.”

Gimli nodded slowly, as if he was processing the information. He took Legolas’ hand from his chest and placed a soft kiss right in the middle of the palm. Legolas smiled at the tickling sensation.

“So, where was I?”

“Inside a stranger’s mouth, I believe?”

They both chuckled, but mirth was short-lived. As Legolas shifted forward to undo the clasps on his husband’s vest, the Dwarf skipped a heartbeat.

Sweet Mahal.

“No, I was merely pressed against his sliding tongue. His fingers buried in the soft flesh of my backside; his eyes fixated on me. He made such lewd noises and said such filthy words to me between a lap and the other that I can repeat none of it, and I covered my own face with my hands at the time. He must have deemed it to be a good sign, for after that he closed his lips against the crown. I cursed the Valar under my breath, why I know not. And then it started, oh.”

Gimli’s vest was gone, and Legolas set himself to take off his own as well. It had no clasps, but laces, which he undid as slowly as he could.

_The tease._

“He was so skilled. His full lips and his swift tongue gave me no rest. It was my very first time, I had never even touched myself before, not until the end. I came soon enough, shaking, twitching. It was beautiful and frightening that my whole body could explode with such intensity.”

The Elf put away his vest, at last, and his focus turned back to Gimli. The Dwarf was looking at him as if he was _starved_ of him, and -to Legolas’ dismay- he was slowly and steadily masturbating.

_No way_. They were going to do that properly.

He took his wrist and gently pulled away, gaining a frustrated moan by his lover.

“Now, now. I am telling you a story. Be nice and, perhaps, find a more comfortable position.”

He whispered before pushing him down. He straddled his legs and, with a hand, pinned his wrists right over his head. His free hand started roaming along Gimli’s chest, playing around his nipples, softly tickling near his armpits.

“Legolas, please!”

“Would you like me to go ahead? Will you listen without getting distracted?”

“Yes!”

“Very well. He drank it all, licked his lips even! He was the first to ever taste my seed. I was the second, for he kissed me then, long and deep. I was both ashamed and losing my restraints, and when he asked me, I didn’t even consider refusing.”

“Asked you what?”

“To return the favour. I told him that I would gladly do so, but that I had not the skills.”

Gimli’s voice was helplessly broken as he managed to ask:

“Did he teach you?”

“He lacked the patience to do so. He asked me to stay still and let him… what were his words? Fuck my pretty mouth.”

Gimli skipped another beat. The Elf would kill him someday, he had no doubt.

"Did you allow him?"

"Oh, yes indeed. It felt overwhelming. To have him inside my mouth, using it as he pleased, not too harsh, not too gentle. A pure bliss, it was. I could show you, if you want."

Legolas had not finished talking that the hairy Dwarf under him had his mouth already open, expectant. Sweet Eru.

He slid forward until his knees were right at the sides of Gimli's head.

"He made me suck his balls before, you know-ah! Just like that!"

Gimli was marvellous.

Eager and receptive, he set to work on his husband's sack, gaining several approving groans. The Elf repositioned himself, eventually, and pressed the tip right against Gimli's awaiting tongue.

"Again, he gave me no rest."

He explained as he started to move inside his husband's mouth. Beard scratching his skin, full lips and a rough tongue for him to fuck at his leisure... he had to stop ere long, if he wanted to truly last to the end of their game. Thus, after getting some half-chocked, tremendously arousing gurgling noises out of Gimli, he slipped out.

"You alright, _Meleth_?"

"Yes. Great. Go on."

"Well."

Legolas shifted back again and leaned on Gimli, lying his head on the wide Dwarven chest.

"I believed I would choke, but he never let me. At last he slipped out and, screaming my name again and again he came right over my chest."

Gimli let out what sounded like a satisfied grunt and, rolling his hips, he tried to shift Legolas lower on his body in order to get some friction against his neglected erection.

"Behave, Meleth, that was only the first story."

"Legolas, I beg of you, one was enough. Need you."

The Elf couldn't help but smile. He slid a hand between his lover's legs, and Gimli groaned in bliss, trying to move his hips to meet Legolas' hand.

"Careful, I have not changed my mind."

He whispered, slowing the pace and steading Gimli's hips with his own body.

"I believe you will enjoy the next story even more than the first."

"Is it possible?"

"Indeed, believe me. I will tell you of my only time with a female. Someone you know very well."

A slight frown made his way somewhere on Gimli's face, between the bliss and the longing for more. What was in Legolas' mind now? Was it a good idea to bring someone they actually knew into that?

"Who was it? No, no, don't stop, please!"

Gimli desperately rocked his hips upwards, but the skilled hand was gone.

"Hush and listen. We had met already when it happened. You were there, actually."

"Was I?"

"Mh-mm. Not exactly there, but somewhere very near. Do you remember, Meleth, our stay in Lothlorien?"

Gimli met his eyes and gave him the best "of course I do" look he could manage in that state.

"How could I forget?"

“And did you know, Meleth-nin, Gimli-nin,”

Legolas was purring now, his face nestling against Gimli’s neck, lips softly caressing every inch of the skin not covered in reddish hair.

“Did you know that Lord Celeborn can be a rather frigid husband?”

Gimli widened his eyes and a single chocked gasp escaped him.

“Such a shame, with a wife like his. Imagine the Lady Galadriel, such fair a creature, neglected, forced to find her own pleasure by herself. Can you see her, Gimli, as she arches her back, alone in her bedroom, or perhaps with her husband fast asleep right next to her? Such a handsome Elf, Lord Celeborn, and yet he wouldn’t indulge in the pleasures of the flesh with his wife anymore. What a shame, indeed.”

Legolas shifted again, slowly, until their erections were trapped between their bodies. Gimli tried to move, to rock his hips, but Legolas was holding him down. The Dwarf wanted to protest, but his voice failed him. Nothing but a deep moan escaped his lips.

“One day, the Lady asked for a private meeting with me. I was completely oblivious to the nature of such meeting until I walked in her private rooms. She was wearing nothing but a vest, so light that I believed it made of pure air. I could almost see her entire body through it, I could figure the exact shape of her slim waist and the gentle curves of her breasts, of her hips.”

“But… she- she…”

Gimli was at loss for words. He could not even think straight.

“M-married.”

“I know that very well, Meleth. But you see, the Fellowship would leave soon. Who would ever find out, who would ever need to know?”

“She asked you to…?”

“She asked for my opinion.”

“Mh? That is what they call it now?”

A pinch on the inner thigh was enough to tell Gimli that he was not in the position to show off his smart mouth. Legolas leaned forward, his teeth nibbling softly at the earlobe.

“She told me of her… problem, and asked me if it would be wise to ask you for help.”

“ME!”

Gimli was completely lost in the fantasy, and Legolas could not tell whether he found that more amusing or intoxicating. He nodded solemnly and continued, his voice now the lowest of whispers, his tone almost patronizing.

“I didn’t let her. I offered to attend to her myself, and you know why?”

Gimli shook his head, breathing fast and heavily. He didn’t see Legolas’ hand moving until two fingers were sliding inside his mouth. He gave a startled choke, then closed his lips around them, gaining a soft moan from his lover.

“Because I could not bear the idea of her tasting you. I could not let her have you, your body. I wanted it for myself and myself only, your muscles, your lips, your strong hands. So, I offered to comply to her needs in your stead, and she let me. Do you want to know how she looked, when she finally undressed? How she had prepared herself for you, before I made her change her plans?”

Gimli only cried in frustration, his mouth full.

“What was that?”

Asked Legolas, slipping his fingers away.

“Yes! Please!”

“Very well.”

Wet fingertips between his buttocks. Gimli spread his legs so fast that Legolas almost fell over, but he regained his balance rather quickly, leaving his partner’s torso to sit between his spread-eagle thighs. He slowly set to massage his entrance, which made the Dwarf pant and moan and roll his hips against the slender fingers.

“She was as pale as the moonlight that fills this very room. Beautiful as the night, Gimli, flawless and fair. Her golden hair spread on her pillow, falling on her shoulders and her breasts. I blew the strands away from her nipples, and she shivered. Do you know, Gimli, what her skin tasted like? It was like licking milk and honey from a goddess. But the flavour I shall never forget was right between her legs.”

“Legolas, have mercy!”

“Now, now. What about the stamina of the Dwarves? Be good and let me show you how I pleased her only with my tongue, her legs wrapped around my shoulders, her fingers in my hair.”

A moment later his tongue was pressing again Gimli’s hole, already quite relaxed from the work of the Elven fingertips. For a while, the only sound to fill the room was the Dwarf’s low, restless moaning. Legolas had to force himself not to give in to his lover’s pleads and just _have_ him.

Not yet, not yet.

He climbed Gimli’s body again, back to speak next to his ear.

“Her moans were like a melody, growing in intensity, and she came hard in my mouth, squirming and wriggling like a wild animal caught in a trap. She was satisfied, yes, but you know what? I think she might still be _craving_ some good, thick _Dwarven cock_ to this day.”

“_Azyung_.”

“Yes?”

“_Azyung!_”

Gimli was _melting_. Legolas smiled, kissed his chest, his lips, his shoulders.

“What- what else?”

“Nothing. Neither of us would risk a pregnancy, surely you understand. I have nothing left from that night but the memory of her taste on my tongue.”

Said Legolas. His lips twitched ad a thought went through his head. No, he could not say that. He would not. No way.

“That, and…”

Gimli was going to murder him.

“…the three strands of pubic hair that got stuck between my teeth.”

He waited, glancing at Gimli as he registered the words. A couple of moments later, the Dwarf darted his eyes at his husband and burst out laughing, followed by Legolas a moment later.

They laughed so hard that they had to sit up, Legolas still sitting across Gimli’s legs, the Dwarf leaning his forehead against his lover’s chest, both shaking with mirth.

“You…! Making fun of the Lady and her Gift. If she knew!”

“Pray for me she never does, Meleth.”

“That was the most anticlimactic thing you have ever done, let me tell you.”

Legolas kissed him deeply, _happily_, then shook his head and held their erections together with a hand, stroking carefully.

“I beg to differ. I merely eased the tension a bit. The last story is the most important, I want you to focus.”

Gimli, making his peace with the fact that Legolas was going to have it his way until the end, nodded obediently.

Not that he was not enjoying every moment, indeed.

“Our first months in Gondor were my joy and pain. I spent day after day with you, pining, oblivious to the fact that you felt just the same. I rejoiced in your company, but I loathed that I could have nothing more, give you nothing more, and that the days of mutual company were going to end sooner or later.”

“Legolas…”

“Let me speak. One night, I could not rest. I was walking aimlessly down the streets, overthinking, wishing that I could just knock to your door and you’d let me slip in your bed with you, hold you, have you, that night and all that followed. I started thinking about you, getting images in my head, and my trousers became too tight. Then, out of nowhere, I met a Dwarf.”

“A Dwarf?”

“Yes. Probably one of the blacksmiths you had called from Erebor to work on the Gates. We walked together for a while, and I couldn’t help but notice how similar he looked to you. Not only the same flame in the hair, but the same proud posture, the same kind smile. I trusted the darkness of the night and the length of my tunic to be enough to conceal my thoughts, but I was wrong, or he was very sharp, for he suggested that he might help me with my ‘problem’, as he called it.”

Legolas had slowly guided Gimli to get on all fours. The Dwarf was trembling slightly, but he stifled his moans when Legolas went back to finger his arse. He did not want to miss a word.

“I led him to my chambers. I wanted it so madly. I wanted you, and that was the closest I believed I could get. I stripped him with such eagerness, such _yearning. _‘Fuck me senseless’, I said. And he did, Meleth, may Aulë be blessed for the strength of his children.”

Gimli groaned as he felt Legolas’ erection pressing against his entrance, _at last. _The Elf slid in with a slow, single motion, and reached an arm around Gimli’s hips to take him in his hand.

“Yes, yes, Legolas, _Amralime_, please!”

“He made me get on my knees, chest pressed against the mattress. ‘Stick up your ass’, he ordered.”

Gimli did not need to be told twice. He leaned down, arms folded under his forehead, his chest brushing against the bed.

“I felt so ashamed, exposed, but I wanted more. He grabbed my buttocks and spread them open without warning. He spit right in the middle. I was yearning for it, squealing and whimpering around his fingers, and I got it pretty soon. His dick was massive, long and thick. I was surprised that if fit so well. And then he started pounding, and pounding, and pounding.”

Unable to restrain anymore, Legolas started to move, too. Thrust after thrust, his voice cracked, his focus became harder to keep, but he had not the slightest intention to stop when he was so close to the end.

Gimli was absolutely lost in bliss, yet somehow managed to still listen to the words of his Elf.

“He always hit the right spot. I was a virgin to that kind of intercourse, but it hurt so good I never wanted it to stop. I thought about you, I imagined your body behind me, your hips rocking against me, your hands on my thighs, on my cock, and I dared not make a sound for fear to betray my desire. But again, the Dwarf was sharp. ‘Whoever you want’, he said, and pushed. ‘Think of him, call his name, I don’t care’. Another push, deeper, and I moaned your name out loud. I detached myself completely from reality. Only you existed, my body burning beneath yours. I called your name again and again and- it felt so good. ‘Gimli’, I called. ‘Gimli-nín, Meleth, yes, more’, I yelped.”

“Legolas!”

“Meleth.”

“Legolas, ah, I’m- I’m coming.”

“Yes, Gimli, love, go on. _Come for me_.”

“_Azyung_, _Amralime_!”

“Yes!”

Gimli finally came, his seed spreading on his own stomach, on Legolas’ hand, on the bed.

His legs trembled for the effort of maintaining the position even after his climax to allow Legolas to go on. The Elf was frantically calling his husband's name as his own orgasm grew and grew, and when at last he came as well, they both collapsed on the bed, speechless for several minutes.

“Are you well, _Meleth_?”

“Mhh.”

Gimli purred and stretched a bit, then rolled over to cuddle up to Legolas.

“You look like a big cat.”

Chuckled the Elf, fondly stroking Gimli’s large shoulders.

“Are _you_ well, lad?”

“Indeed.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, love. Fret not. I very much enjoyed teasing you.”

Gimli laughed out loud.

“That, I do not doubt. But the nature and subject of the teasing were a little delicate, I fear.”

“It did not upset me. Quite the contrary. Alas, you are sticky, _Meleth._”

“I wonder why.”

Legolas started giggling, then laughed, harder and harder.

“Elf?”

“I was just thinking.”

He said, then, with a wink, added:

“It’s your turn to tell, I believe.”


End file.
